


Screens

by LdyBastet



Category: Nemuri Kyôshirô | Sleepy Eyes of Death (by Shibata Renzaburô)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: There are many kinds of screens, some are there to hide something, some to protect... and some are just there to catch interest. (Two 50-word scenes.)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Semidrabbles: 50-word stories





	Screens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _screen_.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Nemuri Kyôshirô was created by Shibata Renzaburô, and I'm just playing with the character for fun.

She had placed herself between the lamp and the screen, and her shadow became curvier, more voluptuous and also more enticing with every garment removed. She left nothing to Kyôshirô's imagination, except the features of her face. A step, then another, and the screen slid aside, revealing that mystery too.

*

They attacked from all directions, slicing each other more than their target in their disorganized frenzy, eager to defend an honour that the lady had thought nothing of. But they were only a screen behind which a husband waited. Kyôshirô stepped forward. "Fight yourself!" He had no patience with fools.


End file.
